1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data communication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for work station control of multiple networks using different protocols.
2. Description of Prior Art
Monitoring and controlling data networks is a necessary function for efficient operation of such networks. Without information indicating the status of the network with respect to faults, data rates, block sizes, intrusion, data switching, etc., successful operation of such networks may not be achieved. Monitoring and controlling of multiple data networks magnifies the problem. Moreover, the ability to manage and control multiple networks using different protocols from a single workstation raises the problem to another level.
In the related art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,873 issued Jun. 11, 1991 describes a communication link manager for problem determination and recovery of failing resources on a communication link. When a problem occurs on a link segment, the using node passes link event data to the communication link manager for analysis. The manager interacts with a configuration database to determine the physical configuration of the failing link and the controlling link connection subsystem manager. The link manager directs the appropriate link connection submanager to initiate tests of the various link connection components on the link segment under its control. When the failing resources is identified, the communication link manager initiates the appropriate non-disruptive recovery procedure through the link connection subsystem manager and prompts the data link to restart the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,962 discloses a serial communication network and more particularly a fault isolation and by-pass reconfiguration unit for use in a dual token ring serial communications network. The unit employs three adapters which in the presence of an internal fault establish an isolated token ring. The token ring includes one of the adapters and an associated port, to test and by-pass the default, while operating the reconfigured ring with the other two adapters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,469 discloses a passive malfunction and performance monitor for a broadcast communications network. A network monitor passively detects sequence of control frame transmissions. The detected control frame sequences are compared, in real time, to a model of the expected change of control frames. The monitor concludes a malfunction has occurred when the detector control frame sequences do not match the frame sequences indicated by the model. The observed malfunctions are then recorded for corrective action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,521 issued Jul. 12, 1994 discloses redundant local area network systems which enable network nodes otherwise unable to operate in redundant systems to operate in such systems. A plurality of communication nodes are operable to transmit and receive information across a plurality of communications links. Redundant adapters are coupled between the communications links and communication nodes, such that communication nodes are capable of transmitting and receiving information across each of the communication links.
In IBM Disclosure Bulletin, December 1991, pages 164-166, a fault tolerant host channel adapter is coupled between a fault tolerant computer system and a host system by emulating a control unit. The emulation is achieved through loadable microcode which may be altered to emulate a specific control type executing on the fault tolerant hardware. Different control unit emulations are achieved by loading separate emulation code modules. Errors in the operation of a particular emulation may be corrected by simply changing the emulation code.
None of the prior art discloses or suggests monitoring and/or controlling multiple data networks using different protocols from a single workstation. Nor does the prior art disclose or suggest altering the operation of such monitored and controlled networks based upon information collected and interpreted by the workstation.
Accordingly, a need exist in the art to monitor and control multiple data networks using different protocols from a single workstation adapted to alter the operation of such networks based upon information collected and interpreted by the workstation thereby enhancing the performance and utilization of data communication systems.